


《跑吧》

by AKIRA0116



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKIRA0116/pseuds/AKIRA0116
Summary: 《Wherever you are》前篇《柔荑》相關文
Relationships: 阿東／小冬





	《跑吧》

「阿忠早安！」  
在我梳洗完畢下樓之時，睡在地面層阿忠終於睡醒了，並用一聲響亮的吠聲向我道早安。  
雄哥還有一星期才從美國的兒子家來回來，作為他直屬學徒的我，在大學開課前都會睡在樓上替他顧店，也會負責照顧阿忠。  
替阿忠張羅好早飯，半掩捲門，我就騎上腳踏車去招待所了。  
老爸是這裏的鎮長兼招待所所長，所以回來過暑假的我，每天十一時前都要在招待所幫忙。假期時有較多遊客拜訪這個沿海小鎮，而招待所就是類似遊客詢問處的地方，會提供景點資訊，住宿推介。  
還有，好喝的咖啡和點心。  
咻！今天也準確地停在門外的腳踏車小方格裏。從那裏的玻璃窗能直接窺探開於式的咖啡角落。

她還是一如既往的早呀。

我去年送她的藍色長嘴水壺放在靠近窗邊的位置，正在加熱，她正在認真地磨咖啡豆。  
水滾熱沸騰，壺嘴絲絲縷縷吐出白色的蒸氣，水自長長壺嘴出，一圈一圈澆灌放入濾紙中的咖啡粉。  
世界因為她手腕的轉動，隨著咖啡香氣的彌漫，甦醒過來。  
我輕輕推門進去。

她沒有抬頭，專注於眼前的工作，我拉開椅子坐在面對著她的位子。  
她又重覆了一次澆灌的動作。  
一滴、一滴。褐色中帶點金黃的液體緩緩滴進下方的杯子裏，偶爾冒出幾個氣泡，直至整個杯子都被淹沒，香氣充斥整個招待所，悄悄從門縫流到街上。

「我烤了戚風蛋糕，你要不要吃？」小冬每天泡的第一杯咖啡是給我的，第二杯是給她自己的，然後再為老爸準備熱牛奶。  
「要兩份大塊的哦。帳記在老爸頭上吧。」  
「你已經賒帳一個月了。」  
「有什麼關係，反正是冬冬你管帳的呀，老爸又不會管。」  
咬一口蛋糕後猛然抬頭，注視著小冬的側臉，烏黑的頭髮和漲紅的耳朵成了強烈對比。  
「啪！」小冬轉過身，正在擦碟子的手俐落地在我額頭上敲下一個通紅的圓印，聲音清脆。「所長！這傢伙都是被你縱壞的啦！」  
「阿東你今天真早呀，還一大清早就惹小冬生氣了。」老爸揉著凌亂的頭髮走下樓，接過小冬手上的牛奶，後面跟著臉帶微笑的麻子奶奶。老爸、小冬、諮詢處的麻子奶奶就住在招待所的樓上。

就那麼討厭別人叫她冬冬嗎，不過她生氣起來真的很可愛，讓人想起，以往的她。

麻子奶奶和老爸吃早飯的同時，我吞下最後一口蛋糕，自動自覺清洗餐具。  
與此同時，今天第一位客人上門了，是個中年男性，奶奶招待他喝熱牛奶，一面向他介紹附近的旅館。  
我一面逗弄小冬一面整理她清晨採買的食材。  
「吧枱那位綁著小馬尾的小姐長得真好看呢，是您的孫女嗎？」我聽到客人這樣問麻子奶奶。  
「我也希望小冬是我的孫女呢，她是招待所的咖啡師，是個非常細心和安靜的孩子。」奶奶向小冬投以微笑，小冬也笑著微微頷首。  
「別看小冬現在那麼文靜地整天待在這裏泡咖啡，人家以前可是個性火爆的短跑選手哦。還曾代表我們鎮中學外出比賽呢。」老爸笑著說。

「已經，是很久以前的事了。」

笑容刹地變得勉強起來。  
沾著泡沫的馬克杯差點從指縫滑掉，那是不同於之前的顫抖，基於恐懼的，身體作出的本能的顫抖。  
我靜靜注視著小冬。  
注視著她心裏角落的灰暗。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

黑暗中，房間的角落冒出一丁點紅色的，橘色的，不知明的物體。  
漸漸地，感覺到那物體的溫度，即使沒有觸碰，熱量還是源源不絕地傳過來，那看似虛幻而無實體的紅在剎那間蔓延至每個角落，好像怪物張開大口般，要把這個空間吞噬殆盡。  
想要逃跑卻又動彈不得，好像，好像是在懼怕著什麼。  
耳邊不停傳來木材斷裂的聲音，嚓，嚓，頭頂的房樑地斷裂，和那抹紅一同墜下……

「呀！」

又來了。  
「差透了。」

我已經記不清在這兩年以來，這樣差勁的早上已經出現了多少次。  
到浴室洗了把臉，發現自己眼眶下的一抹烏色異常顯眼，待會讓麻子奶奶看到又要害她擔心了。現在也才六時而已，散個步才去拿豆子吧。

我打開衣櫥的下格，把右腳的可拆式義肢拿出來，用濕毛巾擦了一下右膝，再把那冰冷的機械裝上去。冰冷卻堅硬牢固，並不像這副肉體般，脆弱不堪。

然而，這個世界上，失去了肉體，大抵就代表著終結。  
比起平常人，我想我更接近終結吧。

我扶著牆壁慢慢下樓，打算拿被放在咖啡角櫃子最角落的跑步用的鞋子。  
「去跑個步吧。」裝上右腿的同時，腦海飄盪著這樣的想法。  
被刻意擱置，放棄的東西，能因為一時興起的念頭而甦醒過來嗎？  
那是非常困難的。  
碰到櫃子手把的一刻，我又再次猶豫了。  
「還是，算了吧。」  
拳頭狠狠打在小腿處卻沒有一點知覺，只有指骨和金屬碰撞的疼痛感，對啊，我都忘了，這副身軀，已經一點點地崩壞著呀，從右腿開始。  
「冬冬？」一個沉穩的呼喚把我從思考中拉回來。  
「怎麼了？躲在這裏在做什麼？」是阿東，對了我約了他今天練習營火會的歌。  
「你怎麼這麼早就過來了？」  
「昨晚聽麻子奶奶說你替我的結他換好了弦，興奮到睡不著就早點過來看看。咦？你怎麼沒穿鞋子？」阿東說完就把自己的拖鞋脫下來套在我的腳上。「會冷的哦。好了，練習完再吃早餐吧！」說完就自顧自走開了。  
真暖和，熱度一點點從腳底湧上來。  
正當我打算把結他拿出來的時候，阿東已經拿著結他坐在二人沙發上自顧自彈了起來。  
前奏響起，是秦基博的アイ。  
「因為沒有親眼目睹，所以並不相信愛」  
「就這樣欺騙著自己」  
「遠遠地，遠遠的地，只是被埋藏著」  
「但是，現在，我卻遇見了你」  
阿東的嗓音有種神奇的魔力，像是哄小孩睡覺一般，溫柔而平靜。  
讓人有種，在這樣的聲音下靜靜地永遠地睡下去，也不失為一件樂事的感覺。  
我像平日練習一樣坐在他旁邊，從副歌開始附和著唱。  
「觸碰了那雙手，觸碰了你的心」  
「僅僅一秒卻變得比永遠還久 ，彷如魔法般」  
微風輕輕吹起花朵圖樣的窗簾，在柔和晨曦的照斜下，在地版上遍地開花，並隨著窗簾的飄動而旋轉晃動。  
阿東長著繭的指頭按壓，撥動著弦，以自信的歌聲回應著我。  
我看看窗外的景色，又轉頭看著阿東的側臉，他好看的鬢角。  
歲月靜好，大抵就是這樣的日子吧。  
「你哭了，然後又笑了」  
「我那缺了一塊碎片的心，你看，被你漸漸打動了」  
副歌將要結束，是該去拿食材的時間了，我還沒來得及開口，阿東的歌聲就被尖銳的警報聲硬生生地停了下來。

這尖銳刺耳的聲音，我曾在哪裏聽過，它也曾多次在我的夢中迴轉過，如同夢魘一般。  
「鈴！！！！！！！！！」聲音從四面八方湧過來。  
身體完全不受控制，只得由他不住地顫抖，無力地從沙發上下滑，跪倒在地。  
我張開嘴巴想要呼喊身旁的阿東，卻發現無論如何都發不出聲音來，看向沙發，只有結他橫躺在那裏，誰也不在。  
突然一隻大手輕輕拍在我的頭上。  
「不要！」我下意識地大力甩開那隻手。  
肩膀和背部早已濕透，帶點咸味的淚水不停從眼眶流下，滿佈臉龐。  
「小冬．．．．．．是警鐘誤響．．．．．．」阿東伸手嘗試接近我，我想我把他嚇壞了。  
「不要過來！」我的手在空中胡亂揮動，想要把他推開，同時努力地想要站起來，但右腿的義肢卻不聽使喚害我滑了數跤，失去重心而跌倒在地。  
「小冬！」阿東看起來擔心極了。  
我蹌踉著爬起來，全身上下的細胞都在顫抖，淚水和汗在臉上混和在一起。  
「不要管我．．．．．．」我連爬帶滾地爬上樓梯，所長和麻子奶奶就站在樓梯口，他們都被吵醒了。  
我拉著右腿一跛一跛的進了房間，上了鎖。  
「嗚．．．．．．」攤倒在門後，淚水決堤而出。  
嘴巴用手緊緊摀住，衣服濕透黏緊在身上。  
我多希望一切都是一場夢。  
「小冬．．．．．．」阿東站在房門外。  
對不起，你不會懂的。  
一輩子也不會。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

在車上待了大約三十分鐘後，小冬終於出來了。  
帶著紅腫的雙眼和瘀黑的膝蓋，還有看起來像雜草般凌亂的馬尾。  
「早安，小冬。」我扶著她坐上副駕駛位，替她扣好安全帶。  
「膝蓋還好嗎？聽麻子奶奶說腫得很嚴重，我一直很擔心。」  
小貨車平穩地駛向市區醫院，因為前天的意外，不得不提早小冬的複診時間。  
「嗯，不是很痛，只是有一點紅腫。」  
那應該不只是」一點紅腫」吧，我心裏很清楚，小冬從以前開始就是個倔強的人。  
只是單純的警鐘誤響就令她情緒崩潰，想來應該是那天所長和客人的對話令她耿耿於懷吧。其實我早就該注意到，那天早上，小冬在咖啡角找的東西，就是被她放在櫃子角落的運動鞋吧。  
「那就好。」我伸手摸了摸她的短馬尾。」待會要對醫生說實話哦，冬冬。」  
「嗯。」咦，居然沒有反駁我，大概是力氣已經耗光了吧。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

「掃描結果正常，不過跌倒時受到過大的衝擊，暫時還是不要做激烈的運動，義肢沒有太大損毀，我看小冬你走路的時候姿勢也沒有大問題，看來這款新型號你適應得很快呢。」  
小冬臉上只禮貌性地露出微笑，靜靜聽著醫生的話，以及配合按照醫生的指示在床上活動著右腿。  
「不過小冬，我還是建議你膝蓋消腫後多出外走走，或是慢跑，雖然回復到以往的靈活性是沒什麼可能，但至少可以減低受傷的機率。好了，這次複診就到此為止，阿東你去外面領些消炎藥，我們下個月再見吧。」  
小冬只輕輕點點頭就跟著我出去了。從出發到結束複診，她只有在車上和回答醫生問題時說過短短幾句話。  
如此的沉默，就和她剛失去右腿的時候一樣。  
就在小冬準備出外比賽的前一天，小冬一個人租住的小公寓因瓦斯洩漏而起火，她在火災中逃離不及，被倒塌的房樑壓著右腿。  
每當視線向下，看到的就只有空盪盪的褲管，無法再在跑道上恣意的奔跑，在衝過終點線時放聲的高喊。對於小冬來說，現在的她，像是看著自己的肉身在慢慢腐爛，但靈魂卻被迫清醒地承受痛楚，永遠無法解脫。  
在回去的路上，我一直在想著過去的事。  
一路上，小冬都沉默著，看著窗外的綠色原野。  
不知道以往在運動場上奔跑的她，眼中所映照的是如何美麗的景色？  
「阿東，對不起。」「鈴鈴鈴．．．．．．」  
突然間，小冬的聲音和手機鈴聲在我耳邊一同響起。  
「你說什麼？我先接一下電話。」我故意裝作沒聽見那句道歉，自顧自接了電話。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

「小冬，要不要一起去海灘？」  
用力地呼吸著清新且帶著水氣的空氣，這兩年以來，第一次感到」活著真好」。  
空氣從鼻腔被吸入，流竄全身上下所有微細的血管通道，令心臟毫不間斷的跳動著。  
「咚，咚，咚。」沉穩有規律，每一下都在呼喊：」你正活著。」  
「小冬姐姐！和我們一起玩嘛！」鎮上的孩子們就在不遠處的淺灘挖著貝殼，阿東就混在他們之間，像個大小孩一樣在泥地裏打滾。  
已經好久沒來過海灘了，以往社團訓練都會在清晨時沿著海堤跑步，那剛升起的旭日，當真是極美。  
「你們都挖到些什麼？」  
「小冬姐姐你看，我挖到這麼大一隻蚌哦！」  
「嘩！好大一隻！」  
「你作弊！我剛才明明看見是阿東哥哥幫你挖出來的！」  
「才不是呢！是我們一起挖的！」  
「小冬姐姐我挖到有花紋的貝殼！」  
「我挖到這種螺旋形的！」  
「大家都好棒啊！阿東你有沒有挖到東西？」孩子們一個個展示著自己挖到的貝殼，明明都滿佈著泥濘，甚至有些只是經海水洗刷的玻璃瓶碎片，卻被他們賜作寶物，如此珍惜著。  
「我？哼！我可厲害了！我挖到了黃金海螺哦！」阿東一臉得意的拿出一個澄黃色的大海螺，孩子們眼瞪得老大，嘴裏不住發出驚嘆聲。  
「阿東哥哥我也要！」「我也要！」「我也要！」看著他一臉稚氣，我不禁笑了出來，不就是平日大家都用來當刺身吃的大海螺嗎，阿東老愛這樣糊弄人。  
「誰能從我手中搶走這個黃金海螺，就可以在營火大會抽中想要的禮物！衝呀！」  
阿東高舉著海螺，沿著海邊一直向前跑，孩子們光著腳丫追在後面，真像幼稚園的戶外教學。  
「等等我！」我忘記了醫生的囑咐，跟在他們身後跑了起來。  
阿東和孩子們跑得並不快，我穿著平日外出用的普通運動鞋，一步一步踏在沙地上，膝蓋受到拉扯有一點痛，但很快就被雙腳離地再落下的感覺所取代，換來的是陌生而又熟悉的觸感，右腳雖然無法感受到腳掌觸地的感覺，但從義肢傳遞上來的震動，每一下都令我為之顫抖。  
對了，我記起來了，那年我在學校運動會拿到短跑冠軍，確定出外參賽資格後，我和隊員們就是這樣在沙灘上奔跑著，吶喊著，然後笑著跌在泥沙上滾動，把白色的隊服滾至褐色。  
「呀！」阿東被孩子們拉倒了，大家一湧而上，全都撲倒在他身上，一個孩子撿起掉在沙上的大海螺，和其他人又跑到別處去了。  
「你們別跑太遠啊！」我看著阿東滿臉是沙的蠢樣子，捂著嘴強忍笑意。  
「冬冬不要笑我啦。」  
「這就是騙小孩子的報應。」我蹲在他身旁，看向孩子們玩耍的方向。  
阿東伸手摸向我的短馬尾。  
「小冬。」  
「怎麼了？」  
「為什麼不跑了？」  
我回過頭來，阿東的眼睛牢牢的抓著我，黝黑瞳孔裏映照著我的臉。  
「你隨意奔跑的樣子比你壓過紅線，抵達終點的樣子，更好看。像是幸福在心中洋溢，不斷擴散。即使沒有到達終點，都能展露出笑容。」  
好像，閃爍著星光。  
「我喜歡，那樣的你。」

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

在我和孩子們向前奔跑的時候，我看見小冬也跟在後面，追趕著我們。  
她的頭髮有些許散亂，髮絲沾著汗水貼在臉上，但燦爛的笑容卻在臉上綻開，雙腳確實的一步又一步踏在沙上，就如過往在跑道上一樣。  
「老師來帶孩子們回去了。」  
「辛苦你了。抱歉，我忘了醫生叫我這幾天都不要跑步。」小冬擦著汗，遞給我一瓶運動飲料。  
我把小冬的長褲拉至膝蓋上方。」果然腫得更厲害了，等一下回去我替你用冰敷一下。」  
突然間，小冬伸手把我拉向她，鑽進我的懷裏。

「阿東，你說，我是不是應該要適懷了？」  
沒想到小冬會主動提起這個話題，我沉默著，讓她把話說下去。  
「失去右腿後，我一直都覺得世界徹底拋棄了我。長大加入社團後，我一直不停步地奔跑著，有時候我會想，如果我跑得快一點，我就能趕上爸爸媽媽了，那樣，我就不會是一個人了。」  
「所長和麻子奶奶，還有鎮上的大家，還有你，你們找到我，照顧我，真的很感謝你們，我能為你們做些什麼？想到的就只有跑步了，跑快一點，得到獎牌，成為職業選手，也許就能報答你們吧。不停的向前跑，再跑快一點，也許就能抓住什麼。」  
「但是我已經沒辦法再站起來了。連向前踏出一步的力氣都沒有。」  
小冬的語氣前所未有的平靜，沒有顫抖，甚至連流淚也沒有。  
她只是，緊抱著我，把臉埋在我的胸口，然後把一直放在心中的恐懼，如同呼出二氧化碳般，深深的吐出來。  
「除了跑步以外，我還可以依靠什麼？還可以，依靠誰？」  
時間到了。  
深吸一口氣。  
「依靠自己吧。」我抬起小冬的臉，珍而重之地捧在手心間。  
「冬冬很棒的。無論是跑步，泡咖啡，彈結他，招待各地的遊客，教雜貨店的公公婆婆們用手機，做晚飯給我和老爸吃，還有很多很多，冬冬都很棒。」  
「記住，鎮上的大家，都很愛你。」  
我的指尖摸到一點濕濕的，卻又溫熱無比的東西。從小冬那長得很好看的眼睛裏流出來。  
「然後，依賴我吧。」  
「我不會消失的。」  
我用食指輕輕擦掉，但它們又繼續叛逆地湧出來。  
「冬冬，我可不喜歡吃葡萄哦。」  
「什麼葡萄啦，那是，眼淚啦．．．．．．還有，不要，不要叫我冬冬。」  
緊握的拳頭連珠炮發的打在我身上，眼前這個淚水鼻涕都混在一起，醜到不行的人，是我這一生，除了老爸老媽外，最想要守護的人。  
此刻的她，是冬冬，是最真實，被我挖掘出來的埋藏在最深處的冬冬。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

「來了來了！今年冬東二人組要重組了嗎？」  
我和阿東，還有在咖啡角工作的阿環把車上的東西搬到台上。鎮上的老人們已經在台下坐好了，所長和麻子奶奶則在料理食物攤位。  
「我也很期待兩位前輩的演出呢！要加油哦！食物攤位就安心交給我吧！」阿環露出兔寶寶牙，他真是個可愛的新人呢。  
「這次我們練了新歌，大家好好期待吧！」阿東用力拍了拍我的肩頭，背起結他走上台，我也跟著過去準備。  
漫天星星，臨時搭建的舞台旁邊，一堆堆小小的營火正燒得旺盛。  
不，我才一點也不緊張。

「各位晚上好！以下是由招待所的冬東二人組為我們帶來歌曲：秦基博的」アイ」！」

指頭按壓，撥動著弦，澄淨透徹的歌聲在耳邊迴響著。  
我看著阿東的側臉，他的眼睛閃著點點星光。  
在和唱的時候，我們的目光對上了，相視而笑。

「觸碰了那雙手 觸碰了你的心」  
「僅僅一秒一秒卻變得比永遠更還久，彷如魔法般」  
  
我邁步跑向前，伸出手用力一抓。

「你哭了，然後又笑了」

好像抓到了什麼。

「只有這一份愛，在我的心中，此劇，漸漸地溢滿出了」

緊緊的，我找到了。

「漸漸地溢滿出了」

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

「辛苦了！」

接過杯子，我向小冬說了聲謝謝，好久沒和小冬合唱了，剛才在台上真要緊張死了。  
不過小冬的歌聲還是一如既往的好聽呢。唯一和以往不同的是，那是不再迷茫，自信的歌聲。  
「冬冬，我明天下午就要出發回大學了。你會來送我的對不對？」  
我們坐在草地上，看著圍著火堆跳舞的大家。  
「如果招待所不忙的話就會去送你。」  
火焰映在小冬眼中，她拿著杯子的手仍在抖動著，我明白的，她還需要多一點時間。  
我也知道，一切都會好起來的。  
「下次回來的時候給我帶點咖啡豆，還有，帶那個叫李諾的同學回來玩吧，我會做戚風蛋糕的。」  
小冬咬著紙杯，看著遠方。

「還有，替我買雙新的運動鞋。」  
「好。」


End file.
